Fat, oil, and grease contaminant removal or recovery systems are well known in the prior art. Over the past thirty years there has been a steady move towards requiring food handling facilities to have systems for servicing kitchen grease-bearing water flows. Sewer system lines can become clogged from the fats, oil and grease waste materials (hereinafter referred to as “F.O.G.”) put into the sewer system from food handling facilities. This has led more and more sewer authorities to implement F.O.G. control programs. These programs regulate food handling facilities and the manner in which they process F.O.G. The object of many of these programs is to ensure that food handling facilities remove as much of the oil and grease as possible from the effluent flow, thereby releasing only grey water to the sewer system.
As part of the compliance programs, sewer authorities want to check up on the efficacy of the F.O.G. removal program. Some localities are mandating that F.O.G. sampling ports be installed downstream of the F.O.G. removal facility, so that the authorities can check to see the quality of the effluent to determine whether it falls within the requirements. Various Gerry-rigged installations have been known in the prior art, but they have various drawbacks that lead to undesirability.